Love between a snake and a griffin
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: What happens when a snake and a griffin fall in love. Review please. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

James Potter sighed. Why did he have to have a crush on his worst enemy? Who hated him. Beside him Sirius Black laughed at the lovesick expression on James face as he stared at Severus, who was at the Slytherin table.

" Hey James if you keep on staring at Snape like that people might think you like him." James glared at his best friend.

" Ha ha. Very funny, you know that I adore my beautiful Slytherin." said James lovingly. Beside Sirius Remus Lupin took his head out of his book and smiled. Remus looked over at the Slytherin table too.

"Hey lets look at Snape too. James Potter is planning something for him." said a poor Hufflepuff, who had no idea what was going on.

Within minutes the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables were staring at poor Severus.

Meanwhile at the Syltherin table, Severus Snape was glaring at Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black.

"Oh come on Severus it can't be that bad. Besides Potter hasn't pranked you for what?" Bellatrix turned to Lucius.

"I believe it has been two- three days." Lucius and Bellatrix laughed at their poor best friend.

"Oh yeah laugh at me. What good friends you are. Ha ha- wait why is everyone staring at us." the slightly pained tone in his voice made Lucius and Bella look up. When they did their jaws dropped. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them. Bellatrix attempted at some humor.

"Well you wanted Potter to notice you." Severus looked at her puzzled. She pointed sneakily, so no one would notice her finger, over to the Gryffindor table where James was staring at Severus. _He had a weird look on his face_, thought Severus. A_lmost like he was in …. love? _

Back at the Gryffindor table James was fuming.

"what gives them the right to stare at _my_ love. Nothing that's what. They need to mind their eyes, before I rip them out." Sirius shook his head. James has been like that ever sense he discovered that he was in love with Severus.

"Chill James. They probably think your doing to prank Snape." When this was said James let out a huge gasp.

"Prank my love? Never." Then he growled at a poor Gryffindor who had just called Snape greasy. Sirius looked at Remus.

"let's get him out of here before he kills anyone." Together they took James by the arms and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

Please review. I might continue this story if people review.

Bye hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review please.


	2. love is love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did though.

Thank you to any one who reviewed. It means a lot to mean. Now on to the second chapter of love between a snake and a griffin.

At the Slytherin table three students were glaring at most of the Hogwarts population who were staring at them.

"does any one have a problem with us? No then STOP LOOKING AT US." yelled Bellatrix at the students who were looking at them. All it took was that to make everyone stop looking.

"Finally they stopped." grumbled Lucius. Severus glanced at the Gryffindor table where his beloved Gryffindor sat, or where he used to be sitting.

"Hey where did James go?" asked Severus. The Sytherin got up and headed out of the Great Hall. With a sigh his best friends followed him.

In the hallway Sirius, Remus, and James were walking towards their dorms when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw three Sytherins.

When James's and Severus's eyes met they both blushed and looked at the ground. Their friends all rolled their eyes at the childish reaction.

"Okay listen," said Bellatrix who was becoming inpatient, " It's obvious that this two love each other."

Bellatrix was always a blunt person. Severus looked at Bella in horror.

"Bella!"

Bellatrix sighed and Lucius snickered. Meanwhile James was looking at Severus who was looking at the floor. Sirius and Remus were looking on in humor.

"Sev- Snape is that true?," there James paused, gulped" 'cause I know it's true for me."

Severus smiled and threw himself at James, pulling the Gryffindor into a huge hug.

"Of course it's true. Why else would I stare at you 24/7?" when Sev said this, James smiled and brought Severus into a kiss. When the kiss grew more passionate, they headed of to one of their dorms.

The remaining Marauders looked at the two Sytherins. Sirius then asked, "Who would've thought a Gryffindor and a Sytherin could fall in love." Lucius who had been quiet so far explained.

"It's just love between a snake and a griffin." all of them agreed and the four friends set off to the library, to wait for their friends.

Please review. I hope you like it.

Bye-bye

TEAMJACOB24519


End file.
